Naruto Couples through songs
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Many 'Songfic' chapters WITHOUT lyrics in the stories. I will do requests for couples and songs. Most of these are Country songs. If you don't like the song don't read that chapter. I do NOT own Naruto or the songs.
1. Kissed You (Goodnight) KibaSakura

Thank you for reading :) This is the first chapter of my Song based Stories. They are all oneshots/ possible two shots. They will all more than likely be country songs in which i do not own any rights to them as well as i do not own Naruto or characters.

I hope you Enjoy! If you do have a request let me know.

Kissed you (Goodnight) by Glorianna

* * *

A war between the Akatsuki and Konaha was brewing and shinobi were being sent out every day to support the front lines. Kiba Inuzuka, a chunin, was one of those shinobi. Kiba was given his orders and he would be leaving the village for the front lines tomorrow morning. As he walked away from the Hokage tower, a little feeling in the back of his mind kept popping into play.

_**'Ask her out! If you don't ask her, she will never know how you feel!'**_

_'Shut up inner self person!'_ he yelled back in his mind. Unfortunately, his inner was right. He had a crush on this amazing girl and he wanted to tell her. _'I don't want to die knowing I never got to tell her'_

"Kiba?" His thoughts were broken when he was brought back to reality by the one person he was thinking about.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"Are you okay?" She looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba thought for a minute, "But, I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out with me tonight. Maybe go out for dinner and a movie?" Sakura looked at him weird again.

"Are you okay Kiba?" He smirked.

"What, a guy can't hang out with a great girl before he leaves for war?" Sakura's face dulls.

"Y-You're going tomorrow?" Kiba looked away and nodded. He didn't want to leave the village, but he was going to be protecting his village from the enemy. That would also mean protecting Sakura from them as well.

"Okay Kiba, I'll go out with you tonight." Sakura smiled. "Meet me at my house at 7 okay?" Kiba gave her his famous canine grin and nodded.

"See you then." Sakura walked past him into the Hokage tower and he continued his trek home when he paused again. "What the hell am I gonna wear!"

**Sakura's POV**

After I walked past Kiba into the Hokage tower I found a chair and sat down as fast as I could. I could not believe what just happened to me. Kiba had actually just asked me out! After Sasuke had left many years ago and Lady Tsunade started to train me in the art of healing, I had to join many other teams as a medic. Many, many times was I placed on a team with Kiba and his canine companion Akamaru! Once or twice we had a mission where it was just the two of us and that is when I started to fall for the Inuzuka. I never thought he would like me too!

"Sakura?" I looked up to see Lady Tsunade smiling at me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes milady, just a little winded I guess." She smirked at sat in the chair next to me.

"Why don't you go and have the rest of the day off today. Enjoy your date." I looked at her and sighed… of course she heard Kiba ask me. She knows everything. I smile, thank her and run out the door to get ready. I would need serious help on this one, thank god Ino was home!

**-Timeskip to 7pm- Kiba's POV-**

I finally arrive at Sakura's house, someplace where I would have never thought myself to be. I was wearing a nice pair of black jeans, a clean black muscle shirt and my black leather jacket. I was hoping I was dressed up enough for her dream date. As I knocked on the door, it opened to reveal a beautiful woman in a pair of dark blue jeans and a faded pink off the shoulder shirt over a black tank top. Her pink hair was down but pushed back by a black headband.

"Hello Kiba." I blushed.

"Hello Sakura. You look lovely." It was her turn to blush.

"Thank you." I held my hand out for hers as we left for the date together.

**-Timeskip again to midnight-Kiba's POV-**

It was a little after midnight and I was finally dropping Sakura off from our amazing date. We stood on her front porch for a few minutes until she finally asked a question breaking the silence.

"So Kiba? What took you so long to ask me out?" I froze. How was I supposed to answer a question like that!

"I-I guess I just didn't know how to tell you." There was a little moment again. "I had fun tonight." She smiled brightly.

"Me too."

"Well, I guess I will see you around." Sakura seemed to sadden.

"You are leaving tomorrow… right?" I looked to the ground. I had so much fun all night I forgot about tomorrow. Or today should I say.

"Oh yeah…" I took a step back and smiled. "Night Sakura."

"Night Kiba." Sakura walked inside and I started to walk home. Actually I only walked to the tree in her front yard and waited for her to shut off her porch light. As soon as she shut it off I came out into the clearing and started pacing.

"What in the world are you thinking Kiba!" I whispered to myself. "You should have kissed her! This is possibly the last time you will ever see her! Kiss her!" After a good few minutes of pacing and arguing with myself I had enough and walked back up to the front door. As I was about to knock on the door the door opened…

**Meanwhile-Sakura's POV**-

I walked inside and I waited a moment before I shut the porch light off. I walked into my room upstairs and just watched out the window. "Come on Kiba, why didn't you kiss me! Did I do something wrong? Do you not like me as much as I like you" I say to myself. "Please don't leave like this." I looked down through the white curtains to see you pacing in the yard seemingly talking to yourself. "What are you doing Kiba?" I watched for a few more seconds and then I made my way downstairs back to the front door and I waited. "Come on Kiba. Come back and kiss me!" I heard a footstep on the porch and I opened the door to see a shocked Kiba.

**-Normal POV-**

Kiba and Sakura were staring at each other through the entry to the house. 'Kiss me/her' running thought their heads but neither one of them moved till finally Kiba snapped. His hands found her cheeks and he pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. The two kissed for a good few minutes before they needed to break for air.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Please come back to me? I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She hugged him and started to cry. Kiba started to cry as well as he returned the hug.

"I promise Sakura, I will return to you. No matter what." After a few more minutes the couple went their separate ways. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Yes, goodnight Kiba."

* * *

So? What do you think?


	2. Love Story (KibaSakura)

I don't own anything! Especially the songs mentioned and the Characters.

I already wrote this but it had the actual song lyrics written in the story. This time this is NOT an official Song-fic. This song is based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Hope you Enjoy Requests are welcome

* * *

Sakura was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She seemed to be happy to everyone around her, but truly, Sakura was hurting on the inside. She was all alone and had been alone for going on two years now. Her boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, had been gone for two years on a solo mission with his dog-nin Akamaru, leaving Sakura all by herself. Everyone knew he was on a mission, but with the way Sakura had acted when he left, they thought the two of them had broken up.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"Sakura, I have some bad news"_**

**_"What is it Kiba?" Sakura said as she walked up to give her boyfriend a hug. Kiba hugged her back and then his head dropped._**

**_"I'm heading out on a mission today, it's a solo mission, and I'll be gone, for over a year, maybe even two." Sakura lifted his chin and smiled at him._**

**_"It's a mission Kiba, you can do it, and you know what?" Kiba looked at her questioningly. "I will be right here when you get back" Sakura kissed him._**

**_"Good, because I just got you, I have no idea what I would do if I lost you already," Kiba said kissing her again. "Unfortunately, I have to leave right now Sakura" Sakura smiled and put her shoes on._**

**_"Then I'll walk with you to the gate." Kiba nodded and the couple walked with Akamaru down to the village gates. On the way, Sakura's emotions were trying to show, but she knew she had to be strong for Kiba; otherwise he was never going to want to leave. She didn't want him to leave, but he had to, it was his duty as a ninja, to his village, and to himself. She held the tears back. There was also something in the back of her mind that KNEW this wasn't a mission that would of normally been given to Kiba. 'I wonder if mom is still trying.'_**

**_"I guess this is where we part Sakura." Kiba hugged her. "I love you Sakura."_**

**_"I love you too Kiba, and you too Akamaru" Sakura kissed Kiba and then kissed Akamaru's nose. "I will miss you both a lot."_**

**_"I will miss you too!" and with that, Kiba and Akamaru hurriedly left the gate. Once they were out of sight, her emotions got the best of her. Sakura hit her knees to the ground and her tears started to fall._**

**_-End Flashback-_**

Suddenly, Sakura heard a knock at her front door. As she slowly walked out of her room to the door, she wondered who would be knocking on her door.

"Hey Sakura!" TenTen cheered when Sakura finally opened the door. Ino and Hinata were standing there on her doorstep as well.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"

"W-Well, Ino and TenTen t-thought it would b-be a good idea if-if you came with a-all of us to the p-party tonight," Hinata spoke.

"Yeah, tonight is the summer ball and it isn't a party without you there." Ino added.

"I don't know." Sakura looked away from her friends as she remembered the last time she was at the ball. It was two years ago. She was of course, dragged to go again by the three girls who were trying to drag her to go again. Sakura also remembered that this ball was the exact reason and place her and Kiba started dating before he left on his mission. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

**"_Sakura come on, we are already late!" Sakura sighed as Ino dragged her into the ballroom where the ball was being held. She was nervous about being here because she had never been to anything this formal, but this year, the civilian council was hosting it so her mother was making her go. As she walked through the crowd of dancing people she bumped into one person._**

**"_I'm sorry, how clumsy of me." Sakura blushed shyly. As she looked up she saw the face of one Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan and a prince in his own right. Ever since she finally moved on from Sasuke, she had somehow caught sight of the dog prince himself and was falling for him._**

**"_It's okay Sakura; I was actually coming over to you to ask you for a dance." Sakura blushed more._**

**"_W-Why of course you can." She smiled as Kiba gracefully brought her to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her. As she danced with him her eyes never left his. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice her mother storming through the crowd of dancers._**

**"_SAKURA HARUNO!" Sakura was jolted from her dance as the music stopped and she turned to see her mother._**

**"_Mom?"_**

**"_Get away from her you mutt," She then looked at Sakura. "I want you to never speak to him again Sakura. Stay away from him do you understand me?" Sakura was confused._**

**"_What? But mom! He's a comrade!"_**

**"_Well then I guess I will be talking with Tsunade, you will not be around him." She then turned back to Kiba. "You are not welcome here Inuzuka. Leave now." Everyone was confused. Kiba nodded._**

**"_If that is what you wish Lady Haruno. Goodbye Sakura." Kiba started to walk out of the ballroom and out the front doors but not before Sakura broke from her mother's grip and raced towards him._**

**"_Kiba!" He stopped and turned. "Please! Please don't go!"_**

**"_I'm sorry Sakura, I am for once… listening to what other people ask me to do Sakura. I need to go." Sakura started to ball._**

**"_KIBA!" he was already out of sight._**

**_End Flashback._**

"SAKURA!" Sakura was knocked out of her flashback by TenTen.

"Sorry, I really don't know if I should go. The last time my mother caused a huge commotion." Sakura leaned against the wall.

"Come on, it all worked out in the end! You still ended up with your prince charming." Ino added as another flashback came into Sakura's mind.

**_Flashback_**

**_Sakura was at training ground one, which had become a garden for medicinal plants needed at the hospital. She was picking some ingredients that she needed when she heard shuffling in the woods behind her._**

**"_Sakura?" She froze as she recognized the voice and turn to the source._**

**"_Kiba? What are you doing here?" Kiba looked at her and then away._**

**"_I… I just can't stay away Sakura. You are just too important to me to just erase from my life no matter what your mother says." Sakura froze and dropped the flowers she had to give him a hug._**

**"_I've missed you so much Kiba."_**

**_End flashback_**

Every night after that night Sakura and Kiba would always sneak away to see each other in the garden. Tsunade found out but never told a soul due to the fact that she liked the two of them together.

"I really don't want to dress up." Sakura lied. She was dying to dress up and go shopping.

"Come on, I'm even dressing up!" TenTen spoke up.

"Who else is going?" Sakura asked actually thinking giving into the girls. She loved going out and she really needed to get her mind off of Kiba.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Shino" Hinata spoke.

"Come on, all the usual are going to be there, PLEASE?" Ino pleaded. Sakura looked at her and smiled. Ino was trying to do a puppy face and no one EVER beat Kiba's face. Sakura's smiled turned to a frown for a second while she thought about it.

"Ino, why did you do the face?" TenTen smacked her.

"I forgot, I'm sorry Sakura," Ino felt bad now. Everything dealing with dogs always reminded Sakura about Kiba.

"It's ok, and yes, I will go, what should I wear though?" Sakura said smiling and Ino and TenTen cheered.

"Well, why don't we go out shopping to get you something to wear?" Ino suggested.

"Ok, let me go change, be right out!" Sakura cheered as she closed the door and ran to her room to change into her normal clothes.

"So, are we going to tell her?" TenTen asked once the door was closed. Hinata shook her head.

"He told us not to, but he said we had to get her at least to the party. This year is a masquerade ball so she will never know it's him when he asks." Hinata said. TenTen and Ino nodded.

"Where should we go dress shopping?" Ino changed the subject.

"Let's go to that little shop on the corner." TenTen suggested just as Sakura walked out the door. The girls smiled and walked to the shop.

-9—6—9—

It was now 7 o'clock and Sakura was getting ready to go to the ball. She was happy that she was going out and doing something, but she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. After finishing her shower, Sakura dried off and put on her scarlet red party dress that just happened to have a small paw print pattern on the bottom. Sakura bought it because she knew she had to. It just seemed right and the dress looked amazing on her. After putting her shoulder length hair into a messy bun and leaving her face framing bangs down, Sakura put on a necklace and walked to the door, where Ino and TenTen had just arrived.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

"Sure!" Sakura locked her door and the girls walked to the club.

"Oh, I forgot," Ino grabbed something out of her bag and handed it to Sakura. "It's a masquerade ball this year, you will need a mask and this one matches your dress perfectly.

"Okay. Thanks Ino!" As the girls arrived at the party, they saw Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the gang outside waiting for them.

"Sakura is coming? Finally, it gets you out of the house," Naruto complained. Sakura walked up and gave him a hug, she hadn't really talked to him in a while because she was always in the hospital and he was always training to become Hokage since he was next in line.

"I missed you too Naruto." The group smiled and laughed and then all of them walked inside to the ballroom. There were tables lined on the side for people to sit and eat or drink so the group found a table and sat their stuff down together. After a few minutes of sitting together, the girls (including Temari) all walked out on the dance floor and started dancing. After a few songs, the DJ spoke up.

"Good evening everyone! This next dance I am going to slow it down and I want all the guys to find that special girl and bring her to the dance floor." Sakura walked back and sat at the table while Ino, Temari, Hinata and TenTen all walked to the dance floor with Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji. Lee and Shino also had found someone to dance with. As Sakura admired all the couples she thought about Kiba more and more and how much she truly missed him.

"Excuse me." Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as a man in a black tux and a wolf mask walked up to her. "May I have this dance?" Sakura paused.

"I-I don't know…" She didn't know what to say.

"Please? I know you are taken, and I just want one dance." Sakura gave in and nodded.

"Of course I will dance with you, just one dance though." The man underneath smirked and gracefully led her out to the dance floor. As Sakura and the mystery man danced, Sakura kept having a small feeling of Déjà vu. Like, she had danced with this same man before. As the song neared the end the feeling came stronger and stronger. Finally the song ended, Sakura bowed to the man and walked to the table to grab her stuff.

"Sakura where are you going?" Sakura turned to see her mother walking towards her.

"I-I don't feel good mom, I'm thinking I'm starting to hallucinate."

"What are you talking about dear?" Sakura's friends started walking towards the two. Sakura didn't notice a grin on her mother's face.

"I have a huge case of Déjà vu when I dance with that man…" Tears started to fall.

"Sakura?" Sakura froze for a moment then slowly turned around to the voice who had called her name. It was the mystery man.

"I-I'm sorry that I bailed like that, the dance seemed so… so familiar and it really got to me. It's almost as if you were dancing exactly like my boyfriend." Sakura looked up to see the reaction of the man when she heard a laugh. She was confused for a moment before the man lifted his hand and removed the wolf mask from his face. "Ki-Kiba?" he nodded and she dropped her things from her hands and jumped into his arms. "Oh my gosh Kiba I missed you sooo much! How are you here?"

"I miss you too Sakura, I'm sorry I was gone so long. I didn't want to be gone as long as I was," Kiba said holding the crying girl, no, women, in his arms not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Kiba, you have no idea how much I missed you, the minute you were out of sight of the gates I broke down, worse than I am now, these are just tears of joy that you are finally back home!" Sakura kissed Kiba on the lips, which Kiba seemed to deepen the moment their lips touched. Oh how they missed each other. Suddenly Sakura remembered that her mother was behind her and she broke the kiss and turned to her mom. "Mom I…"

"Don't say another word Sakura…" Her mother said with a smile, "If you love him after all this time, and he still loves you after all that time away, then I can't stop it anymore. It wouldn't be right." Sakura brightened right up and kissed Kiba again.

"Get a room you two!" Ino yelled jokingly at the couple. Sakura and Kiba looked up to their friends and smiled. Sakura stood up and grabbed her things, but Kiba stayed on his knee.

"Sakura, before we go, there is something I want to ask you." Sakura looked at him confused and then looked at her friends. They were all as confused as she was and she didn't dare look back to her mom. "I was so alone the past two years and you were the only person who helped me through. I never want you to be alone again and… your mother and I had a talk already and she gave me her blessing. So what do you say? Marry me Sakura?" Sakura froze and dropped her things again on the floor. Her friends seemed to be in complete shock, no one knew he had it in him. Sakura's mother on the other hand just smiled.

"YES!" Sakura screamed and kissed and hugged Kiba. He put the silver band on her ring, which held two pink stones and one red stone, and kissed her hand.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kiba, can we go to my house now?"

"Why not stay here and enjoy the party?" Kiba said standing up. Sakura smiled and grabbed her things again.

"You have a lot of catching up to do Kiba," Sakura said seductively. Kiba getting the hint, smiled his canine smile, hugged all his friends, and followed Sakura to her house so they could rekindle their love for each other. Sakura's mother was happy too as she now knew that her daughter was in good hands with her own prince charming.

Kiba was finally home, and Sakura was genuinely happy again. What could ever make this Love Story any better?


	3. Next Contestant (KibaSakura)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I used; Next contestant by Nickleback. Please Enjoy

* * *

"SAKURA!"

"What is it Kiba?" Sakura walked out of the kitchen of their apartment. Kiba glared at her and looked her up and down.

"You are not wearing that to work…" Kiba whined. Sakura looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink low cut belly tank top and her matching jean short shorts.

"Yes…" Kiba glared at her, "Kiba, don't be jealous, please?"

"Why? I hate it when you are wearing MY favorite outfit to work at that… that… AH!" Kiba threw his hands up in the air.

"Kiba, it's just a bar and it's only a temporary job until we get missions, but since Naruto and Sai are both on missions, I'm stuck doing this until they return." Sakura said strapping on her black knee high boots and her black jacket.

"But do you have to work every night? I mean, we have enough money for you only to have to work once in a while… we could even move into the Inuzuka compound if you wanted." Sakura giggled and kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"Kiba, you know I'm not going to move into the Inuzuka compound until we have too… and I need to work… I can't just sit around here doing nothing Kiba… I'm sorry." Sakura said as she opened the door. "I love you Kiba"

"I love you too Sakura."

123456789123456789123456789

Kiba went to the bar. He always went when he wasn't working, and she was. He would never drink anything besides water that she herself brought him. All the other workers there knew not to give him anything besides water, and if he came in, then Sakura should serve him. Kiba was looking around for Sakura, like he always did. Tonight was going to be one of those nights that he was going to try and hurt someone… because they touched his girl.

There one goes. Another guy had gone up to the DJ… asking about HIS girl and what they could do to get her to notice them more. It made Kiba sooo mad when they did that… but he knew the DJ very well and he always told the men that she was either out of their league, already had a man, or both. The ways that the guys looked at her made Kiba sick. All the men were drunk and they were all trying to buy her drinks, which she never drank let alone accepted. Suddenly, a man who was standing next to her grabbed her ass. Kiba was pissed; he placed his drink down and marched over to the man.

"Excuse me."

"What do you want?" The drunken guy spoke as he tightened his grip on Sakura's ass. Sakura turned at the touch and glared at the drunken man. Then she saw Kiba and smiled, she knew he was right.

"Get your hand off her."

"Excuse me? I don't listen to you, I can do what the hell I want, and I could even screw her right here and now." Sakura was pissed and slapped the man across the face, in which he released his grip on her. "You bitch" The man went to go punch her when Kiba was suddenly in his way.

"You will NOT touch her, or you WILL leave here limping." Kiba growled.

"K, please don't." Sakura pleaded. She only called him K at the bar so no one would know his name.

"Yeah Mutt, why don't you listen to the little bitch and go away, she's coming with me." The man grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her towards him making her drop the tray of drinks she had. Kiba wanted to listen to Sakura… he really did, but the next thing that was said, pushed him over the limit. "You are coming with me bitch, and you're going to enjoy being fucked by me. You aren't getting the easy treatment either." Suddenly the man went flying across the bar and everyone went silent. Everyone looked from the man who was thrown, to the one who had punched him. Kiba.

"Don't you EVER say that about my girl!" Kiba growled.

"Mutt, no one as hot as that bitch would EVER be your girl. You're just a lonely dog who will never be loved!" The drunken man ran over to Kiba and tried punching him. Kiba dodged easily for the moves were very loose and easily deflected. Suddenly more of the drunken man's friends joined in on the fight. Kiba deflected most of the attacks, but one hit him in the ribs and he stepped back. "See Mutt, even I can beat you!" Suddenly the man was thrown hard against the closest wall, making a clear dent in the wall. Everyone looked thinking they would see Kiba, but instead they saw the pinkette waitress clapping her hands together smirking.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on me again, and don't EVER diss my Fiancé like that." Sakura yelled to the man. Everyone involved in the fight looked at Sakura scared and ran out of the bar quickly and everyone else just started.

"GO SAKURA!" All the waitresses cheered and everyone else in the bar cheered as well. Suddenly, the manager of the bar walked up and everyone was silent.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Jiraya, I.."

"It's ok Sakura, those guys have been in this bar far too long and have made me hire new waitresses almost every week. Thank you Sakura, and you too Kiba."

"You're welcome Jiraya."

"But I do have to ask you to leave the bar now… Can't have any more fights." Kiba smiled and started walking out."

"I will see you at home Sakura… just be careful." Kiba left down the road.

"Jiraya, I'm sorry… but I quit, I can't work here and risk having my boyfriend beat up everyone who hits on me, I'm sorry." Sakura said handing over her apron and name tag.

"I thought he was your fiancé?" Sakura smiled and shook her head as she walked towards the exit.

"I wish sir." Sakura quickly ran down the road trying to find Kiba, and after a few minutes, she found him, sitting on a park bench in the park. Sakura smiled and walked towards him. "Hey"

"Oh Sakura, hey!" Sakura sat next to him. "I thought you still had to work?"

"I quit Kiba, I couldn't stand being in a place where all the guys hit on me and thinking you were going to kill them if they ever tried." Sakura was quiet and Kiba was too.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me your fiancé back there?"

"I-I d-don't know, I think it was just a spur of the moment thing… or maybe…" Sakura was blushing and turned away from his gaze.

"Or… because you wish it was true?" Sakura looked at Kiba, who was smiling and then looked away blushing more than before. "Well?"

"Yeah, I, I guess you're right…" Sakura said still not looking at him. Sakura didn't realize that Kiba moved from the bench to kneel in front of her.

"Sakura?" She turned to the front to see Kiba kneeling and she was shocked. "I-I don't have a ring, or even anything to give you. But I promise you tomorrow I will go get that ring you want. But even though I don't have it now… Sakura will you still marry me?"

"I-I… I don't know what to say Kiba…." Sakura whipped a tear away from her eye and hugged him. "Yes I will marry you Kiba! No matter what!"


End file.
